Contract Killer Ryobi
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ryobi goes through a series of contracts that require assassination, elimination and stealth.
1. Contract 1: Assassination

**Contract Killer Ryobi**

 **Protagonist: Ryobi**

 **Genre: Action**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So….ummm…this is completely different from what I usually do. This slightly goes to Mike Powell, since he's a shooting guy, so I thought I'd write this type. It's also based on a mobile game called "Contract Killer 2". But…but don't worry! If any of you played it, it's NOT a copy cat! S-some of it is, but not all of it! I added my own words as best I could, trust me!**

 **A-anyways, please enjoy!**

 _The hell am I doing…_ Ryobi thinks as she hides on the rooftop, slightly glancing at her 6 targets just standing there with their own guns. _Gang members...renegades? This isn't what I signed up for to these stupid contracts._ She lets out a sigh as she loads her rifle. _Christ...I should've kept quiet about it..._

She aims her rifle at one target and shoots him in the head. She ducks for cover as they open fire. Assault Rifles and pistols and shot guns go firing, trying to aim at Ryobi. The twin tailed brunette still stays undercover until a short pause. She uses this chance to aim and fire at two of the men who are loading their guns. They are shouting at each other in a different language that she can't understand. That's because she traveled to China to eliminate all of her targets one of her contracts told her to do. She didn't want to do this, but as an experienced rifle woman, she took the job and began her quest as the Contract Killer.

The men open fire once again. Ryobi can hear the gun shots left to right, trying to aim at the rooftop, but all are failing miserably. The only way that they can get her is if she's out of cover and that'll be fatal. Once there is another pause, she eliminates another target and dives to cover as soon as shots are fired again. The men start to move around a bit to make it hard for Ryobi to aim. However, the brunette is smart, so she stays undercover until there is another pause, giving her another chance to shoot another in the head. Then, the last two.

She smiles in satisfaction. She won. Those guys won't know what hit them once she gets her hands on another set of targets down in China. However, that's what she thinks until a missile suddenly is shot and almost hits her. She dives for cover, but her rifle goes flying out of her hands.

"What the hell was that!?" Ryobi growls. "Some kind of mercenary? How do those guys have that kind of fire power?"

To make matters worse, she's injured, but not totally. She manages to escape the rooftop since she has more targets on the ground that need to be eliminated.

She makes it on the ground and moves onto another location downtown. Another gang of members with weapons are standing idly, watching for any intruders.

"Lucky to be alive..." Ryobi says to herself. "But I lost my best rifle. It'll be two minutes before they find out I'm not dead on that rooftop."

She may have lost her rifle, but not her equipment she has on her. She has a couple of throwing knives and some first-aid materials on her to heal. She quickly treats herself before moving on. The first woman has her back to her, having no idea Ryobi is standing behind her 5 feet away. Ryobi takes out the throwing knife and with great accuracy, she chucks it and stabs the woman on the head, killing her instantly.

She quickly moves onto the next area behind another woman. She has her back to her as well. Ryobi performs a silent choke hold until the woman is dead. Fortunately for her, she has a special gun on her, so she takes that as a trophy. Someone talks in Chinese over the intercom, but Ryobi could care less. Her ultimate target is still not seen. Someone by the name of Ki Wong. The other targets matter as well, but the boss of this town has to be eliminated. Since she has no other throwing knives or the other women close to where she can silently kill them, she has no other choice but to open fire. She pulls out her assault rifle and fires her shots, alerting the women to open fire as well.

Loud gun shots are fired rapidly, making it a little hard for Ryobi to time it right. She is undercover as the shots are going, but there are four women surrounding her. If she can kill at least two, that'll flush out Ki Wong in no time. She comes out of cover, aims her assault rifle and fires. It took two shots to kill the first one, being aimed at the leg and then at the chest. Ryobi ducks for cover again, and rushes to another area close by where the others are shooting. Once there is a slight pause, she uses this chance to fire at the other woman. At the corner of her eye, the boss finally shows herself with her own assault rifle. Time to assassinate her.

Ryobi kills the other two women and Ki Wong is the only one left. Both of them are undercover for a few seconds before Wong fires her shots and then ducks undercover. Tough woman, isn't she? But Ryobi's not going to give up that easily. Once she's done with her, she has a car waiting for her to the airport. There, she'll travel back home to rest where her two older sisters are waiting. She pops out of her cover and aims her rifle at the target. One shot on the shoulder, another in the arm. But that's still not enough. Wong moves toward another location and ducks undercover. Ryobi growls as she does the same to close some distance. Wong fires another shot, only to miss. Ryobi pops out and fires at her head where she's undercover. Wong has been eliminated. She goes as fast as she can to the car that's been waiting for her to drive to the airport. Little does she know that another set of female gang members await her arrival.

 ****Later****

Ryobi cannot believe this. Outside where her private plane is, there are a set of female gang members trying to attack her. She ducks undercover, armed with her assault rifle.

"Damn it!" she curses. "I have yet to see my family and they find out about me murdering those people in China? This is sickening!"

She's still in the China airport, so she has no idea what those women were saying to each other as they open fire. Looks like she has a free contract for this: she has to fight her way toward her location, whatever it takes.

3 women are close to her, firing their pistols. Ryobi rolls her eyes, thinking that these toys are just for show. They aren't compared to that assault rifle she has. She pops up and fires it at one of them in the head. Then another. The shaking from the firing kind of gets her aim messed up, but she won't give in to killing those women. She ducks for cover as another shots of bullets fly. She moves forward as soon as there is an opening. She shoots 3 other women who are close and ducks under cover as shots are fired once again. This is tiring. She wants to go home already. But those women won't let up until she is dead. No matter. Until she kills enough of those women, she'll get airborne right away. Maybe then, they'll think twice about messing with her. She shoots the two women in the front, moves to another area close to the third woman and shoots her there. She then moves forward toward the plane. Shots are still fired from the right, but she doesn't care. She speeds over toward the plane and the door closes immediately. She sets down her rifle after taking a seat and sighs in relief. This contract of hers has been complete.

She dials her older sister's number. "Nee-san?"

"Ryobi-chan! Thank goodness you're alright!" Ryoki, Ryobi's eldest sister, gasps happily.

"Of course I'm alright," Ryobi says. "I'm a shinobi and a sniper. Though...some bad news...I lost my best rifle. I may have to get a new one once I get home."

"Oh, I have just the rifle for you, Ryobi-chan~!" Ryoki says. "When you get home, I'll lend it to you. It's Mother's own rifle. She told me to use it whenever I need to. But I'm handing it to you since you lost yours."

"Thanks, Nee-san, you're the best~" Ryobi says. "Oh, the plane's about to take off. I better go."

"Take care! See you when you get home~!" Ryoki says.

Ryobi hangs up and stares out the window. She'll have to spend as much time with her family as she can before she gets another contract. But that's her job. Her job as the Contract Killer.

 **A/N: S-so what do you guys think? Long and detailed reviews everyone since I worked pretty hard on this.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. Contract 2:Elimination and Assassination

**Contract 2: Elimination and Assassination**

Once again, Ryobi is given another contract, but fortunately, it's in her own country. A group of female thugs just broke into an office and are now in watch for intruders. She has to eliminate them all to complete her mission. Now armed with her assault rifle and her mother's rifle, she is ready to take on anyone. She's behind one of the desks about 5 feet away from the first woman. She turns her back and that gives Ryobi a chance to make her move. She performs a silent choke hold and then moves on to the next area. Another woman with an assault rifle. She goes in and performs a silent choke hold as well. This is just getting too easy for her. There are 3 other women left and she'll complete her task. However, once she starts to move onto another area, she spoke too soon as the woman eventually turns her head and sees the intruder.

"Got a shooter over here!"

"Ah, damn!" Ryobi whispers to herself. "This woman HAD to turn her head…"

She dives for cover as bullets fly. She keeps on hiding until there is a pause, making this her chance to pop up and start shooting the women one by one. Unfortunately for her, 5 other women come running into the office for back up, meaning more time kill them. All of them shoot left and right as Ryobi remains hiding undercover.

"You're nothing!"

"Shoot that girl!"

This is getting ridiculous. Ryobi is sure these women are willing to get rid of her no matter what it takes. But she won't let that happen. She pops up and shoots one of them in the head and dives back for cover as bullets fly again. She pops up again and shoots another woman.

"You're dead! You hear me!?"

Ryobi doesn't care. She shoots her in the head afterwards and moves forward to the next area. The female thugs keep on shooting, reloading and shoot again. Ryobi uses her tactic to shoot whenever there's a slight pause. There are just too many of them to keep track now. Unless…

"Maybe this will distract them!" Ryobi says to herself. She pulls from her small bag a flash grenade, activates it and throws it.

When it explodes, just like it's named, it leaves out a flash of blinding light, leaving several women confused.

"Eek! I'm blind!"

"I can't see!"

Ryobi uses this chance to run up the wall and start shooting with her assault rifle before the flash wears off. It kills the three blind women, leaving only two left. They reload their weapons and start shooting as best they could, moving from one area to the next. Ryobi dives for cover to evade the shots, waiting for the slight pause to come.

"Give it up! It's over!"

"Take your best…shot!"

Ryobi rolls her eyes. These women are so annoying. She pops up and runs up the wall again while bullets fly. They miss her completely, getting themselves shot by the twin tailed brunette. She lands on her feet and wipes the sweat off her forehead. This area's cleared up, but there is still one more thing left to do: take down their female boss and that's on the next floor. She'll have to rely on her sniper skills for this one.

 ****Later****

She's up on the balcony in another large office where a group of thugs are present. She takes her trusty rifle and aims directly at one of the woman. Since she doesn't have a silencer on her, she'll have to make do with open fire. Not that she cares, really. She starts to shoot her, but it's on her shoulder.

"Someone shot me!" the woman cries in alarm.

She quickly turns, aims her assault rifle and fires. This alerts the others and they open fire. Other 4 women come into the room for backup. Ryobi is undercover again with those shots missing completely due to her being so high up. She pops up again when there's a slight pause and starts shooting. She takes down at least two women and then dives for cover again.

"Time to die, girl!"

"You call that shooting~?"

Ryobi rolls her eyes again. "I've so had it with these dumbasses!" she grits her teeth and starts firing again.

Another two were shot dead and the women begin to panic. One by one, these women are getting killed. Finally, Ryobi's ultimate target has arrived due to the amount of deaths caused by her.

"I'll teach you!" the female boss of the thugs shouts.

The shooting continues while Ryobi is undercover. The brunette playfully yawns as she is enjoying the struggle these woman are having. She pops up and shoots the remaining two women except for her ultimate target. It's just one on one for them. They shoot, they hide, shoot again, hide, repeat. The boss moves to another area and starts shooting again and hides undercover afterwards. Ryobi pops up and sees that her head is exposed, so she pulls the trigger and delivers a wonderful headshot.

Her mission is complete. All the thugs were taken care of and it's time to go home. She leaves the office building to her car and dials her sister's number.

"Nee-san?" she says. "Yes, I eliminated them all just like the contract told me to do."

"Ah, good~" Ryoki says. "Say, Ryobi-chan…are you sure taking on these contracts is what you want to do?"

"Ah…someone has to do it," Ryobi says. "At least I'm getting paid for every contract I fulfill."

"That must be why we have loads of money right now," Ryoki giggles. "Anyways, rest up while you can when you get home."

"Mm-hmm. Another contract might come for me any day," Ryobi says. "Bye, Nee-san."

"Bye, Ryobi-chan~!"

The twin-tailed girl hangs up and sighs softly while looking out the window. She wonders how much longer these contracts are going to come her way. Still, for her, it's a lot of fun when getting paid to kill. She and her sisters can do anything they want with the money that's being delivered the day after her mission. However, more missions may be more difficult than the last ones. She has to be ready for them when they come.

 **A/N: Sorry if these chapters come a bit short, but that's basically what this story is. Tell me what you guys think so far.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	3. Contract 3: Ghost

**Contract 3: Ghost**

This time, her contract contains a stealth kind of killing. Meaning, the thugs she's going to kill will trigger alarms if she's spotted. She really has no idea why being stealthy in the first place is a problem when she can just kill them anyways. However, it becomes clear that this stealth contract is very important as she needs to obtain an item that they stole. A very valuable diamond that belongs to Leo. She has no idea how, but they broke into Leo's mansion that one night without triggering her alarms and stole it. Now they placed the item in their base inside a large building. Her job is to be as stealthy as possible, but also kill them silently. There are about 5 women patrolling the area, including the one next to the diamond. This will be a piece of cake. She is equipped with more throwing knives and entered the building without being noticed.

She sees the first woman turn her back right away, so she moves in and performs a silent choke hold. The woman lies dead on the floor, she goes for cover and takes a peek as the next woman is already having her back turned. Ryobi grins and moves in to quickly take that woman out. The next woman standing about 10 feet away has her facing forward, meaning that Ryobi will have to wait a bit for her to turn her back. She waits and waits until the woman turns and Ryobi makes her move. She performs the silent choke hold again and dives for cover again. The women still don't notice her, which is good. She moves onto the next area and she waits for this woman to turn her back. However, this time, it seems like she's stalling herself. She rolls her shoulders, rocks her head back and forth and taps her foot impatiently. Ryobi rolls her eyes. Just how long does this woman need to take for her to turn her back? It's getting frustrating, but the woman slightly turns her head to check to see if any intruders are present, turns her head again. The twin-tailed brunette so badly wants to sigh in exaggeration, but just the slightest bit of sound will alert them. Finally, the woman turns her back and Ryobi goes in for the kill. Now there is just one left: the patrolling woman that's going back and forth with her assault rifle. Unfortunately, she's a bit too far to perform a choke hold, so this is a good chance to use her throwing knife. But she has to wait until the woman has her back fully turned. Cause this woman is facing her way and standing there idly.

Ryobi waits and waits for the woman to pass by and then turn around to patrol to the right. Once she is far enough away, Ryobi chucks the throwing knife at the woman's head, killing her instantly. She pumps a fist silently and goes in for the diamond. She picks up the key to the safe that it's in and unlocks it. And sure enough, the diamond is still in there, safe and sound. Time to take it back to Leo's mansion.

 ****Later****

Ryobi stands by the door after knocking it and one of the double doors open, revealing Leo.

"Your diamond is safe and sound," she says as she hands her the safe. "I took care of those thieves that stole it."

Leo smiles as she has two of her maids take it from her. "Thank you so much, Ryobi-san! I knew you could do it! I heard some of your friends talking about you being the Contract Killer now. Why's that?"

The younger Ryo twin shrugs. "Who knows? I kinda signed up without thinking about the details. But at least I'm getting paid for every contract I fulfill."

"Fufu! Well then, why don't I give you the reward right now?" Leo digs into her wallet and hands her 4 stacks of cash held together by a rubber band. Probably it's hundreds of dollars from those stacks of cash. Leo is so generous as people say. "Here you are~"

"Thanks~" Ryobi says. "I'm sure me and my sisters are happy~!"

"Take care, Ryobi-san~" Leo waves at her.

Ryobi waves as well and the blonde rich girl closes the door. Ryobi exmines the stack of cash in her hand with a satisfied smile on her face. What better way to get paid than to have one of the richest girls on the planet pay her? The first couple contracts were for some random clients, but this client she's definitely familiar with. She hopes she gets some more contracts from her Senran friends. Right now, it's time to spend the time that she has with the doe she's earned.


	4. Contract 4: Assassination

**Contract 4: Assassination**

Russia. Ryobi's never been to that country, but someone gave her the contract of killing a mercenary in that place. She doesn't know who, but it was a pretty random call. However, she can't turn that client down. So…she took a plane down to the Red Square in Moscow, where the target is located. Unfortunately, the mercenary's minions are there as well. She's up on the rooftop with her sniper rifle ready to go. The women were just standing outside idly, watching for intruders. She aims her rifle to her first target that's the closest. She fires and it alerts the rest of the team to open fire. She dives for cover as the bullets fly. She takes a peek just a bit to see that they are still firing their shots. Once there is a slight pause, she takes this chance to shoot with he rifle. One. Two. Three shots and one woman is dead. She dives for cover again as another round of shots are fired. Another pause and Ryobi goes in. She fires and another woman is dead. She dives for cover to reload her gun and aim her rifle at another target.

The women are shouting in Russian as they try to fire at Ryobi, but miss completely. Ryobi pops out from the cover to shoot at another woman as quickly as possible. Once that's done, her ultimate target comes running to their aid. Time to assassinate her! She goes under a crate for cover as the other women fire their shots at Ryobi. The twin-tailed brunette decides to take ALL the minions out and then their boss. That'll make things easier for her. The two women all go in close to fire their shots at Ryobi, but it's still no use. The brunette is undercover already and the shots miss completely. Once there is a pause, Ryobi takes this chance to fire at the woman on the left in the head and then dive for cover to reload her rifle. There is shouting in Russian from the remaining minion and her boss as they try to fire. Nothing works at all. They just don't seem to sink in what they are doing, are they? Ryobi rolls her eyes and takes out the last minion. Now, it's just her and the ultimate target.

The boss moves on to hide behind a car while waiting for Ryobi to shoot. The younger Ryo twin just waits for her to shoot first. She's not going to risk getting shot just because that woman is trying to get her to waste her bullets. The boss goes up to shoot and then hides again. Ryobi pops up, aiming her rifle while looking into her scope. She sees a little bit of her head exposed, but it's not enough to get accurate in her shots. She'll have to see if this woman is ever going to move to get to cover fast. The woman pops up and fires her assault rifle again, but misses. Ryobi pops up and aims, but the woman is hiding behind the car again. This is frustrating. This woman is clever, isn't she? Well, she'll be dead in a second once she starts moving. She keeps on aiming for the woman. The boss pops up and fires, making Ryobi jump and dive for cover. Luckily, none of those shots got to her, but it still scared her. She's not going to give up until that woman's dead for sure. And just then, when Ryobi pops up to aim, the woman is finally moving. Reacting quickly, she fires her shots. One on the leg, another on the arm and then on the shoulder. This slows the woman down a bit, but she's still going for cover. Ryobi doesn't give her a chance. She quickly aims and fires at her head to stop her in her tracks. The assassination is complete. She sighs in relief and lowers her rifle while wiping the sweat off her forehead. Time to go home.

 ****Next Day****

She's expecting her payment from her client through delivery, but it isn't happening. Usually it's the day after her mission, but maybe the client forgot? She sits on the bed in her room at the Hebijo dorms, looking up at the ceiling until her phone goes off. She picks it up and sees that it's an unknown number. Raising an eyebrow, she decides whether or not to answer it. Perhaps it's her client.

"Moshi, moshi…" Ryobi mutters.

"Ryobi of Hebijo Academy~" a girl's voice says on the other line. "Forgive me for not welcoming you to Moscow~"

Ryobi furrows her eyebrows. "Are you…Eli Ayase?"

"You figured it out already, huh? What a clever girl~"

"I'm not the only one who gets these flyers of your Love Live concerts, you know," Ryobi says. "Why'd you call me anyways? Aren't I supposed to get paid?"

"Yeah, but there's a smite problem," Eli replies. "You see, the Russian mob is still going on. I can't have my family in danger if they're still here. You'll have to go back and take care of them."

"There are more of them?" Ryobi says. "How could this-Why don't your own people take care of them?"

"They tried….they failed," Eli says. "Probably because they weren't strong enough. But you…Ryobi. I saw a picture of you on the news of your killings and thought you'd be useful for this kind of situation."

"Fine. What's your next contract?" Ryobi says.

"There's a bombing in Red Square. I want you to dispose it before it does any harm. I'm counting on you."

"Got it. I'll keep in touch, Eli."


	5. Contract 5: Bombing

**Contract 5: Bombing**

Back in Russia, Ryobi is in Red Square. From what Eli said, she has to disarm a bomb that one of the women planted to prevent anyone from getting hurt. A little difficult, but Ryobi will take on any challenge. She is on the ground behind a large crate where 6 women are patrolling the area. She could go with stealth, or kill. But she has to act quickly before the bomb goes off. She takes down the first woman with a silent choke hold. She moves onto the next area where she takes down the second one with a silent choke hold as well. However, the other three are patrolling back and forth, so there's no way for her to silently kill them. Plus that she's out of throwing knives, so she'll have to go in for the kill. She shoots one of them in the arm, alerting her and then turning to shoot at Ryobi. This gets the others to open fire and 4 other women come for back up. They shout in Russian as they fire while Ryobi is under cover. She's still far from where the bomb is, but first, she has to take them down in order to move on.

She switches to her assault rifle and starts firing when there is a slight pause. She then dives for cover in another area as soon as the women open fire. The shouting in Russian still continues. Ryobi pops up and fires at two other women in the head and goes forward. She's almost to the bomb. She's got to kill these other 6 women in order to move on. Three were in the front, shooting while the others are behind them. Ryobi pops up and shoots one of them in the head, then goes down as the shooting continues. Once there is a pause, she once again fires at the other two, killing them instantly and then moves forward. Last three to take down. She goes for cover as the three women fire with their assault rifles. There is a slight pause again and Ryobi pops up to take down one of them and then dives for cover again.

The last woman standing. But Ryobi can't stay any longer because the bomb might go off any second. She pops up and shoots the last one down and moves toward the building where the bomb is placed. She searches and searches for its location until she finds it. She starts to fiddle with a few buttons until she hears a beep. The bomb is officially disarmed, but she has to get rid of it as soon as possible in order to move on. Then, take down the rest of these Russian mob before she can really go home. Eli is counting on her.


End file.
